


[3D Art] Ангельски прекрасный принц

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021 [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: 3D Art, Alternate Universe, Angel!Jack Benjamin, Daz 3D, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Получил свою корону.
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216799
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kings 2021: Внеконкурс 2021





	[3D Art] Ангельски прекрасный принц

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор в Instagram:** [ mariettsuccess](https://www.instagram.com/mariettsuccess/)  
>  **Автор в Twitter:** [ MariettaSuccess](https://twitter.com/helesssart)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/uACg89vB)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/da1k52kK)


End file.
